


Blood River

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Impossible, river - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: When you are training, finding yourself waist deep in blood not on the list of expectations.
Series: Writetober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Blood River

**Author's Note:**

> Latest flash fic within my Visions of Revelation universe. Please enjoy and show this one off.

A tang of copper screeched water rescue training on the Arkansas River to full halt, he waist deep near middle on a gag verge. No blood, one reason he preferred badge to stethoscope. Clear water and white foam began finding another hue. Light pink turned into a vein dark red!


End file.
